The Thing About Humans
by Misaki Nagase
Summary: There is a reality in which Humans and Homunculi live together in peace. Although...like most calms, there is a storm to follow.
1. The Morning Before the Storm

The Thing About Humans…

The following is a **NON PROFIT** Fan Fiction. Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by its respectful owners. Please support the official release.

"Envy. Envy, wake up or you'll be late for school" said a voice from the sleeping boy's bedside. Envy slowly opened his eyes as he sat up in his bed. "Good morning Lust…" said the young, dark haired boy sleepily. "Come little brother. Let's get ready for school.

Chapter 1: The Morning Before the Storm

Envy slowly gets out of bed and walks toward the bathroom with his older sister, lust. The two of them washed their faces and brushed their teeth together. "Hey Lust…?" asked the meek hearted Envy. "Yes Envy?" said Envy's black haired sister. "Could you…walk to school with me today…?" asked a very nervous Envy. Lust looked into the bathroom mirror in front of her as she brushed her long hair. "Hm? What for little brother?" Lust asked. Envy looked down into the bathroom sink in front of him and sighed to himself. Lust stopped brushing her hair and looked at her distraught younger brother. "Envy?" Lust called. Envy looked up at Lust with worry. "Some of the humans at my school…they like to bully any Homunculus they see…" said Envy. "That's just how children are at your age." said lust as she continued to brush her hair. "Just tell a teacher and It will be fine." Lust said as she finished brushing her hair.

"That never helps…the teachers do nothing…!" said Envy as fear welled up in his voice. Envy's words made Lust worry a bit. Lust looks down at her brother and sees the worry in his eyes. "What?" asked Lust. "They don't do anything…!" said Envy. Lust turns to Envy and pats him on the head. Envy looks up at Lust and see's her smiling down at him. "Very well then, Envy. I will walk with you." said Lust as she turned back to the mirror.

The morning sun shines brightly as the Envy and his older sister Lust walk to school. Envy walked hand and hand with Lust gradually stealing glances at her. "Lust is so confident and she's always smiling and she never gets scared." Thought Envy as he gazed at his big sister. "How can she smile so much with everything that always happens?" continued Envy as he thought to himself. "My my little brother. If you keep staring at me like that, I may begin to think you've fallen for me." joked Lust. Envy's face went red as a beat at Lust's words. Envy quickly turned away from Lust in embarrassment. "Tha-That's gross! Don't say creepy stuff like that!' Envy shouted. "Now, now. I'm only joking." said Lust before letting out a slight chuckle.

Envy and Lust arrive at the school they both attend. The school yard was full of students ranging from elementary to high school students. Their school, Amestris Central Academy, is built from three large connecting buildings. The left building is called the Elementary Wing, the building on right is called the Secondary Wing, and the large, middle building is known as Crossroad Hall and is also where the main office is located. Each Wing has its own facilities. A Faculty Offices, a Nurse's Office, a Library, a Cafeteria, etc. Crossroad Hall also houses a large dining hall in which it is used for special events.

"Will you be ok here or would you like me to walk you to class?" asked Lust. Envy looked at his sister then slowly looked to the Elementary Wing then back at Lust. "I'm good here." said Envy with a sigh. Lust turned to Envy and crouched down in front of him. "Listen Envy, if anything happens today, I want you to tell me after school." Lust instructed, putting her hand on Envy's shoulder. Envy nodded his head in conformation. "But if there's no other choice and something bad happens, I want you to run to the Faculty Office. " Lust added. "Ok…" said a reluctant Envy. "Honestly, I don't see why you keep babyin' 'em so much sis." said a voice from behind the two of them.

Lust and Envy turned around and saw a boy wearing a Secondary Wing uniform with long black hair going down his back. "Greed." called Lust. "Yo. How's it goin' guys?" Greed greeted as he walked toward his two siblings. "Greed, did you walk Pride and Gluttony to their class?" asked Lust. "Yeah yeah. The runt's made there on time..." said an annoyed Greed. "Seriously Greed…father won't be happy if anything happens to your little brothers under your watch." stated Lust. "I know, I know! Damn, you're annoying." said Greed as he looked at Lust and then Envy. "They're safe and sound in their classrooms, ok? Lay off." Greed groaned. Envy quietly looked at his older brother. Greed gave Envy grin then turned and walked off to the Secondary Wing. "Let's walk home together 'kay? Later twerp." said Greed as he waved to his siblings with his back to the two of them.

"Well, I must be going to class now. Have a good day, little brother." said Lust. "Yeah…you to." Envy said, giving Lust a faint smile. With that, Lust turned and walked away towards Crossroad Hall. Envy was now on his own. The crowd of students began to thin as Envy began to walk in silence to his class room located the Elementary Wing.

Chapter 1 End

Next time: Chapter 2: The Storm of Prejudice


	2. The Storm of Prejudice

The following is a **NON PROFIT** Fan Fiction. Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by its respectful owners. Please support the official release.

Chapter 2 – The Storm of Prejudice

Envy walked hesitantly and cautiously through the hallways of the Elementary Wing. Time seemed to drag on and on as the hallway Envy walked everyday seemed to get longer and longer. Envy finally arrived at his class room which was Class 4-A. With a deep sigh, Envy reluctantly opened the sliding door of his classroom. The room was filled with hushed tones as Envy entered the room. Envy looked to his left and saw his classmates looking back at him as they whispered to one another. One of the female students snickered and pointed at the chalk board behind Envy. Envy turned to see what was on the chalk board. What was written on the chalk board were the words "Kill The Homunculi!" in large crass looking letters.

Envy's blood ran cold with fear. The hushed tones from the class turned in to chatter. The class room door slides open and the classrooms teacher, Mr. Jean Havoc, walks into the classroom. Mr. Havoc was a tall man with short blond hair with a lazy but stern look in his eyes. "Ok kids. Settle down and take your seats so we can get started with today's lesson." said Mr. Havoc. As the children quickly seated themselves, Envy still stood, starring in fear at the words on the chalk board. Mr. Havoc gives Envy an irritated look. "Hey. C'mon kid. Sit down already." said Mr. Havoc.

"Mr. Havoc! Look at the chalk board!" one of the children snickered as they pointed. Mr. Havoc turned and looked at the chalk board and saw what was written on it. Jean's eyes widened at the hateful words. "Who did this?!" yelled Jean. The class went quiet. "Well? C'mon! Speak up!" Jean shouted, slapping the chalk board. Envy jumped it the sound of his teacher's hand hitting the board. The classroom kept quiet. Mr. Havoc looked around the room at his students. "Fine then...sense nobody will own up to it, I'll be cancelling the class trip to the Capital to meet the Fuhrer." said Mr. Havoc. The class began chattering amongst themselves.

Envy looked up at his teacher as Jean looked back at him. "Go ahead take your seat Envy." instructed Mr. Havoc. Envy silently walked to his desk and sat down. The majority of the class fixed there frustrated gaze on Envy and one other girl. Envy felt fear coldly dripping down his spine with each glare from his classmates. Mr. Havoc Erased what was on the chalk board and then after took out his lesson plan for the day. "Now then…Let's get started.

From first period to third. The time between classes felt like a lifetime to Envy when suddenly the lunch bell rang. "And we were just getting to the Meiji Era to…" said the class' third period teacher, Mr. Kane Fury . "That's it for today kids. Tomorrow, we will be covering the Meiji Era. Have a good lunch." Kane says as he leaves the classroom.

Envy reaches for his school bag containing his lunch when suddenly, someone grabs his arm and drags Envy from his seat. Envy falls to the floor hurting his left knee and shoulder. All the human children in the class room crowded around Envy and laughed at him. The boy who pulled envy out of his seat was the class bully, Axel Heinrich. "You stupid idiot! You gut our class trip cancelled!" yelled the boy who pulled Envy from his seat. "Yeah! It's all your fault, you stupid Schamott!" shouted another boy. (A/N: Schamott is the German word for Trash there for; people use the word "Schamott" as a racial slur toward Homunculi) Envy's eyes widened to the word "Schamott". Tears began to fall from Envy's eyes as he looked in fear at his human classmates.

"Stop it Axel! Leave him alone!" said a girl's voice from the crowd of students. The children turned around and saw a lone girl with her fists balled up at her sides. "I…I said…leave him a-alone…!" said the girl. "Who're you tellin' me what to do, huh?" shouted Axel. "Hey! She's A Homunculus to!" said a girl in the crowd. Axel recognized the girl Homunculus. Her name was Noel Chao Penbrook. "What do you want Sin?" Axel asked. "You're always bullying us Homunculi…a-and…I th-think you should stop!" stated Noel. Axel turned and walked toward the girl. "I ain't gonna let some chubby Schamott tell ME what to do!" yelled Axel as he grabbed the poor girl by her collar and raised his hand to hit her. "Stop Axel!" yelled Envy.

At that moment, the classroom door flew open shocking the crowd of students. A woman with black hair done in braids quickly walked into the classroom. "SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU LITTLE BRATS!" yelled the woman. The classroom went dead silent with fear. The woman was the notorious demon instructor. A teacher by the name of Ms. Izumi Curtis. "What's with all the yelling in here?" asked Ms. Curtis. The students said nothing as Ms. Curtis stared daggers at them. "Answer me!" shouted Izumi. Everyone pointed to Envy and the other Homunculus. Ms. Curtis glares at the two Homunculi. "Both you…come with me…!" ordered Ms. Curtis as she turned to leave the classroom. Envy and the Homunculus girl left the classroom as ordered. "Ms. Curtis, are you gonna expel those Schamott's?" said Axel with a smirk. Izumi stops just outside the door. Axel Heinrich…I know your father. Tell him that I have no time for racism…!" said Ms. Curtis just before closing the door behind her.

Izumi lead Envy and Noel down the hall to the Faculty office. Envy looks at Noel and then up at Ms. Curtis. "Have something to ask me, Homunculus?" asked Izumi. Envy stayed quiet as the three of them keep walking. Izumi stops and turns to look at Noel. "Your name…?" Izumi sternly asks. Noel nervously looks up at Ms. Curtis. "N-Noel…Chao…" said a frightened Noel. "Your name…!" said Ms. Curtis in a louder tone. Noel took a step back. Envy sees the fear in Noel's eyes. "Sin…people call me Sin…" said a now terrified Noel. "And you boy. Your name is Envy, is it not?"asked Izumi. Envy mustered any courage he had with in him and answered. "Yes ma'am…" answered Envy.

Izumi pats Envy on his head. "I know your brothers. Pride and Gluttony are both good boys." said Ms. Curtis, calming Envy's nerves. Izumi looks back at Noel and smiles at her. "So why do they call you 'Sin'?" asked Izumi. Noel turned her head away and began to cry. Ms. Curtis pats Noel's head then turns to walk away. "Very well then…get back to class you two…" said Ms. Curtis. "By the way, I'll see that Heinrich gets his." promised Ms. Curtis as she walks away. Envy and Noel turn and walk back to their class.

As the two of them walk back to class, Noel steals a few glances at Envy. Noel stops and looks down at the floor. "Um…Envy…?" called Noel. Envy stops and turns to face Noel. "Yes?" answered Envy. Noel lifts her head to see Envy looking at her. "N-nothing…I'm…I'm sorry…" Noel apologized. "No worries." assured Envy. Tears began to fall from Noels face as she held her hands to her chest. "Noel…can I ask you something…?" asked Envy. Noel wiped away her tears. "I know what you want to ask…and I'll tell you…" At that moment, Noel gave Envy the most heart breaking smile he had ever seen.

"I'm called Sin…because my existence…is a sin itself…"

Chapter 2: End

Next time: Chapter 3 – Elric


	3. Elric

The following is a **NON PROFIT** Fan Fiction. Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by its respectful owners. Please support the official release.

Chapter 3 – Elric

The school day has ended. Countless students have begun to make their way to the school's front gate or to any after school clubs. Envy waits outside the school's gate for his older brother, Greed. While he waited, Noel's words rang like bells in his head. "I'm called Sin…because my existence…is a sin itself…" Envy watched as the other students passed by him as they left the school grounds. "Why would she say something like that about herself…?" said Envy as he began staring at the ground.

"Are you waiting for Greed, my young brother?" said a voice from beside him. Envy quickly looked up and saw a young man standing beside him. The young man was none other than Envy's eldest brother, Wrath. "Big brother…" said a mentally exhausted Envy. "Hmm? What's the matter brother?" asked Wrath. Envy was silent as he looked up at hi oldest brother. Wrath tilted his head and smiled at Envy. "Lust told me that she walk with you to school this morning, am I right?" Wrath asked. Envy stayed quiet. Wrath pats Envy on his head. "Lust and Greed are walking your brothers home so it's just you and me." said Wrath with a smile. Envy smiled slightly as he started walking away from the school's gate.

The evening sun shines through the trees as Envy and Wrath walked home from school. Envy looked up at his brother. "Hey, Wrath…?" asked Envy. "What's on your mind, little brother?" asked Wrath. "Well…If you…If you had the chance to become human…would you?" asked a nervous Envy. Wrath stopped walking, causing Envy to bump in to him. "I have nothing against the humans…but know this…" started Wrath as he turned to his younger brother. "I would never partake in such revolitry." stated Wrath coldly staring at Envy. Envy's eyes widened. He had never seen his eldest brother make such a face. Wrath's expression quickly changed to a smile as he laid his hand on top of Envy's head. "Come on. Let's keep going." said Wrath turning his back to his brother.

Envy looked around the surrounding area. A cool evening breeze blew past Envy as he began slowly lifting his head. Wrath turned back around. "What's wrong? Aren't you—" started Wrath but his words were cut short by the sight of his brother under the evening sun. Envy looked up at the trees over head. The evening sun shone through the branches as leaves began to fall from them like rain. The breeze whipped into a strong wind that carried the leaves through the warm summer air. Envy, still looking up, closed his eyes and smiled as the wind graced his being.

Wrath stood in the same spot, wide eyed and in awe at what was taking place before him. The wind calmed back to a cool breeze and slowly began to fade, allowing the tree leaves it carried to fall to the ground. Wrath was speechless. Envy then brought his head down and looked at his brother. "I think I'll walk the rest of the way by myself." Envy said with a peaceful smile. Wrath composed himself and smiled. "Sure thing. Just be careful." said Wrath, holding his hands behind his back. Envy walked off, leaving his brother behind. Once Envy was far enough away, Wrath shed the first tear in many years. "Well now. It's not often you see hands of destiny at work. Wrath walked down the side walk and let out a hardy laugh. "Yes…Destiny indeed." Wrath said as he continued his walk home.

As he walked, Envy still thought about the little Xingese Homunculus girl from his class. "I'm called Sin…because my existence…is a sin itself…" The word rang yet again in Envy's head. Envy could not figure out why he couldn't shake Noel's sad words. "Noel…why would you say that…?" Envy asked himself. Envy stopped beside a large flower garden. The garden is full of roses, lilies and other beautiful floors. While looking upon at the garden, Envy spots a stone path leading in to the garden. Envy takes in his surroundings and began walking on the garden path.

As he gets deep on to the path, Envy saw that he was behind a large house. "Oh. So this is someone's backyard." Said an awe struck Envy. After looking at the house for another half minute, Envy looked down and saw a large patch of the most beautiful red flowers he had ever seen. "Oh wow. These are really pretty." said Envy with childish amassment. Noel's sad face popped into Envy's head as he continued gazing at the red flowers. Envy smiled brightly as an idea sprang in his head. Envy looked to hi left then quickly to his right just before reaching out the flowers.

"Go ahead. Pick one." said a woman's voice. Envy popped up and looked for where the voice came from but saw no one. Envy looked around once again hoping to spot someone but could not. Envy again reached for the flower slowly. "It's alright. Take one." said the female voice again only this time, the voice was closer. Envy looked up in front him to see a woman standing on the opposite side of the patch of red flowers. She was tall with chestnut-brown hair and eyes and fair, pale skin. Envy blushed at the sight of such a beautiful woman. The woman walked around the flower patch and over to Envy.

"You know? I don't think I've ever heard of a boy that likes flowers at your age." said the woman. "Wait! No! I-I was…Just…! You see, I…" stammered Envy. The woman laughed and kneeled down to Envy's eye level. "Tell me. What's your name, young man?" asked the woman. Lust had always taught Envy that even when scared, to be polite to his elders. "E-Envy…ma'am…" said an Unnerved Envy. "Envy? Oh! You must be one of the Gentleman's sons." assumed the woman. Envy lite up at the mention of his father. "You know my father?" asked Envy. "Indeed I do. He's a good man." she said with a smile. Envy smiled letting down his guard to the kindly woman.

The woman then turned toward the red flowers and carefully picked five of them. Envy gazed at the beauty of the woman before him "These flowers are called Spider Lilies." the woman stated. Envy blushed even more. The woman's voice was soft and kind. "U-um…may I…have your name, miss" asked the nervous boy Homunculus. The woman gave Envy a bright and wonderful smile. "My name is Trisha Elric. It's very nice to meet you, Envy." said Trisha. Envy gave Trisha the brightest smile that he could muster. Trisha stood up with the Spider Lilies in hand and gestures to Envy to follow her.

"Come on. Let's get these wrapped up, ok?"

Chapter 3 – End

Next time: Chapter 4 - Father


End file.
